


More

by merihn



Category: Primeval
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-28
Updated: 2009-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merihn/pseuds/merihn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/394717.html">Porn Battle</a> on LJ.</p>
    </blockquote>





	More

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Porn Battle](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/394717.html) on LJ.

It’s like he’s drugged up, disconnected. His limbs feel loose and unattached, but he can still feel their touch, smooth and _everywhere_.

He’s spread out against Nick’s chest, and Nick kisses his shoulders, drags his stubble rough across his skin.

Stephen slides down his front, nibbles at his chest, bites his nipple and draws whimpers from him.

Nick’s chest heaves under him, trying to keep still, thick and solid inside him. Connor arches and tries to make him move, to distract himself from the overwhelming fullness, but he has no leverage, and Stephen’s weight holds him there.

Stephen’s path leads him down to Connor’s belly, so close, and he swirls his tongue around his belly button and then lower. Connor bites on his lip, struggles to move, but Nick’s hands spread out over his chest, anchor him.

Stephen’s breath coasts over his cock, and he’s so hard, he knows he won’t last a second with Stephen’s mouth on him. Stephen finally dips his head, sucks the head of his cock in and Connor cries out, arches against Nick and comes, Stephen drinking him down until he goes limp.

Stephen brings him back when he presses between Connor’s legs, shoves them wider over Nick’s and teases his fingers around Connor’s hole.

Nick is panting under him, and Connor vaguely hears him telling Stephen to hurry up, he can’t last. Then Stephen’s finger is sliding inside him, right next to Nick’s cock, and he’d thought he was full before but now it’s too much. Stephen leans up and kisses him, delves into his mouth like a distraction as his finger slides in deeper and Connor moans, kisses back, unable to do anything else.

Two more fingers later and Connor doesn’t know anything anymore. He doesn’t know how Stephen’s fingers fit inside him, Nick’s cock thicker than anything Connor had ever had before, but he does and it’s so good.

Then he’s withdrawing, and even though Nick stays constant, still inside him, he feel empty, at a loss. He whimpers and reaches out, but there’s Stephen again, thicker than his fingers, nudging against Connor, sliding against Nick’s cock.

Connor thinks he blacks out for a moment, because when he’s aware again, Stephen’s body is flush to his and Connor is so full, so stretched that it’s all he can do to breathe.

And then Stephen moves and the entire world disappears, his entire focus on the pull and drag of two cocks inside him, fucking him deeper than he could have imagined. He becomes aware of his own cock again, hard between his and Stephen’s stomachs, and he’s suddenly desperate, needing to come. He wants to know what it’ll feel like with Nick and Stephen inside him.

Nick hands are hard on his hips, and every time Stephen fucks into him he’s shoved further onto Nick’s cock. Nick mouths at his neck, bites whenever he clenches down on their cocks.

Stephen settles into long, slow strokes, his belly rubbing against Connor’s cock every time, and Connor can’t last, especially when Stephen spreads his thighs further, planting his hands on the bed either side of Connor and fucks him harder, so hard he moves up and down against Nick’s chest with each thrust.

He squeezes his eyes shut and holds on tight as he comes, and Stephen groans and thrusts harder once, twice and then buries himself in deep. Nick follows so closely Connor can’t tell them apart, even if he knew which way was up.

Connor wants to hold them both inside him for a while longer, but Stephen slides out and flops onto the bed next to them. He pulls Connor off Nick and onto the bed between them and Nick turns onto his side, curling around Connor.

Nick’s fingers slip between his legs, sliding over his loose hole, and Connor can feel them leaking out of him.

And he wants more.

*


End file.
